Love Reborn
by Erin Corr
Summary: What if Himeno didn't wake up after the final battle with the Princess of Disaster? To save a life you must sacrifice a life. But how can there be a new evil, with no pretear to become one? Who will become the new pretear?
1. Princess of Darkness

A/N: Spoiler Warning! This fan fiction starts off at the last scene of the anime.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear or any of the Pretear characters, but I do own the Hiroshi family, Miya, and Kayia.

**Princess of Darkness**

A man with dark blue hair opened his dark blue eyes, to see two white boots.

"Sasame how did you-" The blue haired man asked the owner of the boots.

"Himeno!" A woman with short dark brown hair and green eyes told spoke up.

"Takako!"

"Himeno resurrected him."

"She did? Great!" Takako started to cry. "What's wrong?" The dark blue hair man asked. He looked over to see a group of people standing around a field of flowers.

"She became the legendary white pretear by herself." He said to himself.

_The snow of miracles falls all over the world, and covers those with a weak heart. Those who have committed sins, the white snow will heal them all. Himeno kept feeding the enemy Leafe, as much as it wanted, to beat the enemy, and forgave us. She gave everything she had, to save us all._

"Why did it turn out that way? Why did it only happen to her? Unforgivable! I won't allow it! Wake up, Himeno! Himeno! Stop it! You idiot! Himeno, you big fat idiot!" A girl with long light pink hair and green eyes yelled.

Everyone around the girl was crying for the lost of their daughter, sister, friend and pretear.

"Himeno. Thanks for everything." A man with short brown and red hair and red eyes said.

"We'll never find another pretear of her caliber again." A man with long blonde hair and gold eyes said.

"Himeno, thank you." Sasame said.

"Sorry! Himeno, I'm a failure as a knight. Although I knew it in my heart, I couldn't be honest. I'll keep the promise I couldn't now." The blue hair man said.

_The snow of miracles falls all over the world but there is one heart which has not been saved._

The blue haired man kissed the pink hair girl named Himeno.

_Leafe, please just one more time. Bring back that smile once more. _The girl opened her pink eyes weakly._ If there is such a miracle called love, bring back her smile._

Himeno looked up at the blue haired man and smiled.

"Hayate, I wanted to see you one more time. I don't have much time. Hayate, there is another." She turned to her father. "Mom says 'Hi'" she said as she closed her eyes.

"No, Himeno! Don't leave me! I-I-I love you." He said is a whisper he could only hear.

"I love you too, Hayate. Good bye." She said as she fell into a never ending sleep.

"I don't understand why is Himeno dead but, Sasame and I are still alive."

"Isn't it obvious?" She traded her life, for your lives, to give you two a second chance for happiness." Kei stated bluntly.

"But why?"

"She wanted it to end and to make everyone happy." Kei said in his know it all tone.

"But why? She had happiness too, she had what I couldn't have, Hayate's heart."

"She didn't know that she had me. I was too scared to tell her." Hayate said as he cradled her body to his.

"What did she mean there is another?" Mannen asked the others.

"Who knows?" Go said.

**-Someone Else's Point of View-**

_I don't want a world like this. I don't want to live without Sasame by my side and without Himeno. I can't do this again._

"What is wrong, Miss Mawatta?" Sasame asked her.

"Why do you care? You don't love me! I can't do this."

Black fog appeared, her one short curly green hair turned into long black hair. Her clothes turned in a long purple dress.

"What is going on?" Hajime asked.

"How can this be?" Go asked.

Mawatta laughed an evil laugh.

"You will never be able to defeat me Rin, Princess of Darkness." She said as she disappeared.

"But how can this be, with out a pretear to turn evil, there couldn't be a new evil." Go asked.

"I will go to the "Legendary One" to find out some answers." Kei said as he left for the road of light.

"Himeno, why did you leave us? If you are not in this world then I don't need to be either, I will take my life so I can be with you again."

"Hayate! Don't you dare! The new pretear will need you." Sasame desperately told him.

"I don't want another pretear. I want Himeno!"

"But you can't have her!" Mannen yelled at Hayate.

**-In the Palace of Leafina-**

Kei walked down the many halls of the palace, trying to find the royal chamber. You can easily get lost in the castle, because it is always changing. A little faery with dark purple hair and black and purple wings flew over to Kei.

"Do you wish to speak with _her_?"

"Yes I wish to speak with _her_."

"This way then." Kei followed the faery.

Kei walked to a room that had two french double doors for an entrance to a huge circular room with a throne in the middle of the room.

"You may enter my knight of light. Why have you seeked my council?"

"I have come to ask you if you know anything about this new evil. She calls herself Rin, Princess of Darkness."

"Yes my knight, I do know. She was the next pretear after Himeno. Her heart was filled with hatred and so she turned evil. Before you ask, yes you have to be a pretear to become a Princess of Disaster but, if you are the next pretear, you can turn into a Princess of Darkness. She was very close to two of the knights and to the pretear. Her name is Mawatta."

"But why would it be her?"

"She fell to the same thing that Takako did, love."

"Love?"

"She fell in love with a knight, but he loved someone else."

"Who did she fall for?"

"Sasame."

"Sasame?"

"You must be quick and find the new pretear, or the world will come to end."

"Do you know who she is?"

"Her name is Mai Hiroshi."

"Thank you, that will at lest quicken the search. I am going to be off now my lady, until next time I bid you a farewell." Kei bowed then followed the faery out of the room.

"By the way what is your name?" Kei asked the faery.

"No one has ever asked my name before, besides Lady Miya. But my name is Kayia."

"It is a pleasure meeting you Kayia. My name is Kei; I'm the knight of light.

"It is a pleasure meeting you too, Kei." They left the palace together and Kei left back for earth on the road of light.

Kei went to find the other knights to tell them on what he had learned. He found them at the pond where they meet Himeno the first time.

"Hey Kei is back!" Hajime told the others.

"So what did you find out?" Go asked.

"Mawatta fell into the same trap as Takako did, she fell in love with a knight that didn't love her back and, she couldn't handle losing Himeno. She was going to be the next pretear, but her heart was filled with darkness, so she turned evil. That is why she turned into a Princess of Darkness."

"Who did she fall in love with?" Go asked blushing.

"Me." Sasame told the others.

"So who is going to be the next pretear?"

"She said her name was Mai Hiroshi."

"Well that helps." Go said.

"How does that help? It's not like we know all of the girl's names in Japan, maybe Go does, but I don't." Mannen asked the others.

Go blushed with the youth's comment. "I don't know all of the girl's names in Japan."_ I wish. _"Besides there are too many to keep track off."

"Well we could use Sasame's power, to see if he can hear that name and we can go there." Hajime said.

"Maybe we should wait until after the funeral, for when we find the new pretear." Sasame told the others in a tone that said that is was final.


	2. The Hiroshi Triplets

**The Hiroshi Triplets**

A girl with long black hair and purple eyes was sitting on the shore line of the ocean.

_My name is Rain Hiroshi and today is my sisters and my seventh birthday._

"Hey Rain come inside, people will be arriving soon! So let's get this party started!" yelled a girl with long silver hair and purple eyes.

_That is one of my younger sisters by minutes, her name is Ivi._

"Coming sis, just let me finish this first, I'm almost done!" she yelled holding up a pad of paper. She looked down at the pad of paper.

_I'm almost done with this manga, I need to finish this tonight and get started on a new one tomorrow. I'm having the story just thrown at me. My youngest sister by five minutes, Eve, she_ _is the writer of the stories and I draw them into manga form. Ivi is the editor and our number one fan._

"There finished!" She said as she put the final touches on the manga. Rain walked into the house.

"Hey Ivi, Eve it's finished!"

"Awesome!" Ivi told her as Rain handed her the book.

**Later that day**

"Hey Sasame are you sure that she is here?"

"Yes, we just got to find her."

"Hey Hiroshi, when are we going to be able to read the next installment? You two left us hanging." A young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes said to a girl with long black hair and green eyes.

"Did you hear that? Some one is talking to a girl named Hiroshi. It's that girl with black hair." Mannen told the other knights.

Sasame walked to the two girls.

"Excuse me miss, but are you Miss Mia Hiroshi?" Sasame smiled at her.

_Wow what a good looking man._ She thought to her self with a blush on her cheeks.

"N-No, my name is Eve Hiroshi. But I have heard of that name somewhere."

"Thank you Miss Eve." He said as kissed the back of hand, to cause her to be red as a tomato. There was a light that appeared. "How can this be? You said that you where not _her_. Could you please come with me Miss Eve?

Kei walked up to a girl with long silver hair and purple eyes.

"Hello are you Miss Mia Hiroshi or do you know where I can find her?"

"No, my name is Ivi Hiroshi. Now where have I heard that name from?"

"Thank you for your time Miss Ivi." Kei said as he walked away.

The others where walking up to random girls asking what there name was. (A/N- I know kind of creepy just walking up to girls.)

BAM!

"Hey watch where you are going there mister!"

"Hey I could say the same thing, you nearly crushed me!"

"What?"

"You are very heavy!"

"You know that is no way to talk to a lady."

"Lady? I don't see a lady, _Tulip-head_."

"How dar…Tulip-head? Where did that come from?"

_Himeno, why does this girl make me think of her? _Hayate thought with a sad look in his eyes.

"Are you ok mister?"

"What of course I'm alright. I'm Hayate there is never anything wrong with me."

"Well my name is Rain. It's been interesting to meet you Hayate." She as she stuck out her hand to shake his. He reach for it and there was a bright light.

"How can you be _her?_ If you just told me that your name was Rain. I'm looking for a girl named Mai. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Mai? I'm sorry but you are not going to find her."

"Why the hell not? We need her."

"She is my manga character, she doesn't exist."

"What? How can that be?"

"Are you sure that you are alright? Maybe you should go see a doctor, because if you believe that fictional characters are real, then there has to be something lose upstairs." She said as she walked away and headed for the shoreline.

"Why you, Come back here." Hayate said as he ran after her.

Ivi and Eve saw their sister leave with a very handsome blue hair man chasing after her, and they left and followed her, Eve dragging Sasame with her.

The other knights followed Sasame out of the house.

A/N- I know this is a short chapter, but I have been trying to write it for weeks now. Don't you just love writer's block? Thank you to those who reviewed.

**fallen-ashes1992-** Thank you for the review and I hope that you like this next chapter.

**Heroine of the Valley-** I know I remembered after I wrote that part but I thought that it worked with the story line. I think that they would be a cute couple too. You never know, they might end up together. But I'm not saying. If that would happen it would be in the distant chapters.

I hope that you all had fun reading this and I'm working on writing the next chapter. If you want the next chapter soon please R & R! They inspire me to write more quickly, that is how I wrote this chapter. Enjoy!


End file.
